Sakura, Why?
by memyselfandI98
Summary: Naruto, Ino and... HINATA was sent to the principal's office? What! What's this text about Sakura's final goodbye! Just what is going on around here!  EDITED
1. Chapter 1

Edited: 20 May 2014

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

><p>"Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino. Report to the principal's office immediately."<p>

Naruto, Hinata and Ino were in class, listening to Asuma's ranting about the country's history when they heard the announcement. Everyone started at the three of them. They couldn't believe Hinata was asked to report to the principal's office.

"Well?..." Said Asuma, patiently.

"Get going!" He continued, impatiently since he didn't get a reply from any of the three students. He gave all three of them slips and they were on their way, rushing to the principal's office.

A knock was heard from the inside of the office. Tsunade, who was sitting down on her chair, in deep thought was brought back from her reverie.

"Come in." Said a stern female voice.

One by one, the three students entered with no certain expression on their faces.

"Finally." The female said.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was just sutting on his seat, next to his girlfriend, Karin, minding his own business in History when the announcement was made. He glanced at the clock. "12:30" he then suddenly remembered about his unsuspected meeting.<p>

Flashback:

_Sasuke was on his way back from school alone, today. He went to his room and saw a figure of a female. Sakura, to be exact._

_"What are you doing here?" He said, with a cold tone._

_"Oh, don't worry... I won't be bothering you anymore Sasuke-san." Said the female. Sasuke flinched at the '...-san' part._

_"Fine, whatever. Get on with it." He said, still in a cold voice._

_"I just came here to ask you this question." Said the female, softly._

_A stern nod was given to the girl by the male, asking her to go on._

_"Do you still love me?" Sakura asked sweetly, though you could feel the sadness in her tone._

_The questioned Uchiha all but gave silence, not answering her question._

_"I'll take that as a no." She said softly._

_She walked to his bed-side table and reached for a recent picture of him and his girlfriend, Karin. She chuckled without humour._

_"We were never meant to be, yes?" She asked sadly._

_"Hn." Said the stern Uchiha._

_She placed the picture back on his bed-side table and said one final thing before leaving._

_"This is the last time you'll talk to me, Uchiha-san. I wish you all the best in the future."_

_And, with that she left, quicky. Though, she didn't leave the room quick enough to let the Uchiha see tears running down her face._

End Flashback.

He then remembered what Sakura texted him, last night, at precisely 21:00.

_**'Uchiha-san,**_

_**Please, this is the last request you well get from me, ever. Come to my house tomorrow, at 13:00. Don't question me, just come and you'll immediately know why.**_

_**Well, if you're not going to come tomorrow, I'll say my last goodbye to you now.**_

_**Good Bye, Sasuke-san. Forever.**_

With that being remembered, he excused himself to the bathroom.

He rushed to the principal's office, hearing shoutings.

* * *

><p>"... WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SAKURA-CHAN MEANS BY THAT?" Said a very angry voice.<p>

"I mean...-" she was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Said the female.

"What the hell are YOU doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Well if you forgot, dobe I was Sakura's boyfriend for 2 years before." He replied in a monotone.

"Yeah. Before you broke your heart into billions of FUCKING pieces, you Bastard!" Yelled Ino, pissed off at the teenage boy.

Everyone on the room flinched at the loudness of the female blonde.

"Sakura said: _**'please let Naruto, Hinata and Ino leave the school earlier, and ask them to leave the school at 12:45 exactly to go to my house. Please, I'm begging you. Its the last time you will ever get a request from me, ever. I promise.'**_ Exactly like that."

"I think I know." Sasuke said. Everyone just looked at him.

"I think I know what she means by all this. Last night," he said, taking out his phone finding the text Sakura sent him and showed the others.

"She sent me this text."

Everyone started reading. And, at the end of reading this, Hinata was full of tears while Naruto comforted her. Ino was staying strong with her facade. Tsunade couldn't believe herself.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R!:D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Edited: 20 May 2014

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

><p>Tsunade re-composed herself and gave each of them exit permits and they were on their way.<p>

They left at exactly 12:45.

Naruto and Hinata were behind Ino while Sasuke was at the very front. He didn't care if everyone was giving him odd looks for running in the streets. He just kept going until he reached a certain pinkette's house.

Sakura was reading a book when the door was knocked. She looked at the window and saw Hinata and Naruto while Ino was out of sight.

"She's probably the one knocking." Said Sakura as she went to the door.

"Hey, Come right in-" she was cut off by the person at the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Exclaimed a confused Uchiha.

"What's this about goodbyes and stuff." He asked again.

Ino came in next and Hinata and Naruto followed suit.

Ino came in and took a seat on the nearest chair.

It was then she realized that Sakura was dressed in white, all white.

"Forehead, why are you wearing all white? You told me Haruno's wear white only when they-" realization slapped her in the face, while she cried silently.

"Sakura! What do you think you're doing?" She exclaimed.

"Ino-chan!" Hinata said, softly as she cried herself. She was comforting her friend while the boys were clueless as to why the girls were crying.

"Hina-chan?" Said the spike-haired blonde.

"What does Ino mean by that?" He asked.

Hinata took a deep breath.

"Well, the Haruno's don't wear white, at all... Unless, they die." Said the white-eyed beauty with a stern voice.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto started but didn't continue.

He went up to her and hugged her tightly, while she cried silently, wetting Naruto's school uniform some more.

She looked straight ahead, seeing the tears pool out of the stoic Uchiha's eyes.

"Sakura, why'd you have to do it?" Ino asked, hiccuping because of the tears.

"Well, I couldn't have the one thing I loved most, since it left me." She said softly, while smiling a sad smile.

Realization hit Sasuke at the face though didn't do anything to move himself from his current position.

"What could you possibly want that you don't have, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, weakly.

The questioned girl just closed her hands and pointed her closed hands to index fingers at the ever so-stoic Uchiha.

She then immediately left the living room to go to her room.

Everyone waited for her return. While glaring at the pointed man.

Sakura came back. Her right hand held a handgun.

Naruto tried to snatch it from her grasp but failed.

Ino and Hinata were telling her to stop.

While Sasuke just stayed frozen.

Sakura went to him and cupped her left hand on to his right cheek.

"I Loved You, I Love You, and I will always love you, Uchiha Sasuke." She said with a sad smile.

"But, I guess you don't feel the same way, huh?" She said, slowly.

Sasuke could feel tears threatening to let loose but tried to stop it.

"Ino, Hina, Naruto... Take everything you want from me, alright? I'll always love you, each and everyone of you are special to me, especially you, Sasuke. Goodbye and take care of yourselves, alright. I wish you guys all the best for the future."And, with that being said, she directed the handgun to her heart and pulled the trigger.

"NO!" "SAKURA!"

Blood was splattered on the marble-tiled floors of her living room while there lay a corpse of a girl who was a daughter, friend, best friend and a lost lover...

Ino went up to the corpse while Naruto called Tsunade, the principal. Hinata had a panic attack and fainted. Sasuke was shocked, to say the least. After weeping, Ino composed herself and went up to Sasuke and slapped him, hard. She would've slapped him more if it wasn't for Naruto's strong grip restraining her from doing what she wanted.

Sasuke just left the house and went back to school, to get his books and go home.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R!:D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Edited: 20 May 2014

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

><p>The next day, school was canceled because Tsunade was going to hold the funeral for Haruno Sakura. Everyone was at the graveyard while Tsunade was talking, on the podium.<p>

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to give our last prays to our honourable student, Haruno Sakura. She committed suicide in front of four classmates. The reason behind this was never known. It may be because of the stress we put on her or personal problems."

"I will let the police officers bury the sole heir to the Harunos." She said, grimly. She looked down, on the podium so no one would be able to see the tears coming out of her eyes, as she watched her student whom she thought as a daughter get buried in a white coffin. On top of the coffin, was the symbol of the Haruno clan. Though, if you look closely; you would be able to she slight traces of the Uchiha clan symbol.

One by one, everyone lined up to place a white chrysanthemum on top of the ground she was buried in. Next to the ground were Sakura's parents, the Harunos. Mebuki, Sakura's mother was kneeling down on her knees, she couldn't believe her daughter commited suicide. Her husband, Kizashi was behind her, crying silent tears while comforting his wife.

The last to give the daisies were the Uchihas. Mikoto was crying. She thought of Sakura as her own daughter. She was ecstatic when she learnt that Sakura and Sasuke were together but grieved when they broke up. Even Fugaku was crying silent tears, though you couldn't really see it, he was. He truly thought of Sakura as his own daughter. Itachi was behind his brother, Sasuke. He gave a really grief expression, since he just lost his sister.

See, the Uchihas and the Harunos were VERY close. They thought of one another as family. Sasuke, was as stoic as ever. Pretending not to care about this girl who would kill herself because of him.

It was then that Sasuke realize...

Sakura died because of him.

HE was the CAUSE of Sakura's death.

He held a tight grip on his flower and let it go to place it on the Haruno symbol which had faded prints of the Uchiha symbol. He was the last to leave. Telling his family to go on without him, since he had to meet up with the others for awhile. That's what the Yamanaka said too. Ino, too be exact.

Ino walked back to her best friend's grave and saw a figure of a male, Sasuke. Ino clapped her hands, gaining the attention of the younger Uchiha.

"Well done, Well done, Uchiha." She said in pure anger, though her tone was soft while clapping.

"What next? Get Karin to die for you too?" She said with a clash of crescendo in her voice.

"I-I-..." Sasuke stammered.

"YOU WHAT? ONE DAY YOU WERE ALL 'I LOVE YOU, SAKURA" THE NEXT YOU WERE ALL 'I DON'T THINK THIS WILL WORK, SAKURA.' WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Ino exclaimed.

The Uchihas the last to leave, heard it. Mikoto stopped crying to listen to the Young Yamanaka.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sakura died because of her son? She could take it, she fainted right there. Leaving Itachi to carry her unconscious body to the car while Fugaku walked griefly to the other side of the car, to the passenger seat while Itachi opened the door to the driver's seat.

A sharp and loud slap was heard.

Sasuke's left cheek had an imprint of a hand, Ino's to be precise.

He didn't stop her, although he could; he didn't. He deserved it, he really did.

Ino said one final word before leaving the guilty Uchiha in the graves.

"I hope you're happy, Uchiha."

- End

* * *

><p>R&amp;R!:D<p> 


End file.
